


Bark! The Hairy Angels Sing

by GlassParade



Series: The Varied Stages of Something Unlikely [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, The Varied Stages of Something Unlikely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassParade/pseuds/GlassParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first Christmas together, Sebastian has a request...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark! The Hairy Angels Sing

They've been living together for almost three months when it comes up, two weeks before Christmas.

“Dr. Marin thinks...maybe I should get a dog.”

Adam looks up from his book in mild surprise, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Sorry, what?”

Sebastian is sitting next to him on their bed, playing a rambunctious game of tug-of war with Fitz. He seems to be very intent on concentrating quite hard on holding on to the Kong tug as he speaks. “Um. In our session last week, she suggested maybe...maybe it would help.”

“Oh.” He pauses to stall for time, fiddling with the corner of his paperback while he considers. “We...we have a dog, though?”

“Well. Yeah. I...yeah, but. Kind of? Fitz is...yours?” Sebastian concentrates still harder on trying to gently tug the rubber toy away from their little Yorkie. “I mean. I love him but. He’s yours.”

“He's yours, too,” Adam protests, setting his increasingly abused book aside. He’s nearly thumbed up all the bottom corners of the pages in agitation. “I literally got him the same morning you and I got back together, he’s known us exactly the same amount of time, he thinks we’re both his pets. He _adores_ you.” Much to Adam's amused pique, Fitz has slept at Sebastian's feet since day one. When they'd ditched the futon in favor of Sebastian's actual bed, Sebastian had been the one who went out and found bed steps so Fitz could still get up to sleep with them. Fitz prefers that Sebastian feed him and walk him and play with him - though he will cheerfully accept Adam's second-best efforts. He is, however inexplicably, Sebastian's biggest fan next to Adam, and Adam would swear on all their lives that the sentiment was absolutely mutual.

So he doesn't quite understand what's happening now.

“I know, I just…” Sebastian has been getting better with talking about his feelings since he started seeing Dr. Marin, but Adam has learned it still takes time for him to push past his anxieties and get things out. He sits and waits for the words to come, resisting the urge to encourage.

His own sessions with Dr. Marin are teaching him extra patience he hadn’t known before that he needed. To say nothing of helping him curb his overpowering urge to forever fix everything wrong in the world. Today he is more than usually appreciative of these new skills.

“You picked Fitz," Sebastian manages to finally get out, though he still isn't looking at Adam. " _You_ picked him out. And I moved into _your_ apartment. I just..." And now he does cast his gaze over to Adam, green and wary under the fringe of his lashes. "I love Fitz. I love living with you. I just want something that's ours that I feel like I had a part in making happen."

 _Oh_. Half the furniture in the tiny studio flat is from Sebastian's old apartment, along with the New York Times subscription and the Bang  & Olufsen stereo, but Adam thinks he understands where Sebastian and their therapist are going with this. Those are objects. Sebastian wants something more personally, concretely _theirs_ , something that links their two households into one.

That, Adam gets, and can absolutely can go along with.

"All right," he concedes, leaning over for a kiss. "Why not? I'm sure Fitz could use a friend."

One week later, he's in a Scarsdale animal rescue second-guessing his decision.

Adam had known when they made the trip to the no-kill shelter that they would be leaving with a dog. That had been the agreement. Sebastian wanted a second dog, they were going to leave here and go home with a dog, Merry Christmas to the both of them.

What Adam had not counted on was that they could be going home with quite a _lot_ of dog. The monster Sebastian's playing on the floor with is the size of a small _pony_ , for the love of God. It's _huge_. And Sebastian's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree the moment he'd seen the thing.

Sebastian hugs the giant dog, apparently oblivious to the fact that they're the same height sitting down. A goofy grin lights up his face as he glances up at Adam. "What kind of name do you give a dog like this?" he asks, clearly besotted.

Adam takes a step back. "Any name it wants, I should think," he replied, trying to keep his voice light and laughing and completely free of the nervous tremor he feels shaking his knees. It's not that the dog isn't perfectly friendly - he is. He's just so _large_. "Darling, are you sure...I mean, we do live...our apartment is just..." _Where will we_ put _him_ , is what Adam is trying to figure out.

When Sebastian's face falls, Adam wants to kick himself. "You don't like him?"

"He seems _lovely_ , my love," and this much is true. The dog - whose kennel card proclaims him to be a Great Pyrenees - is clean and snowy white, majestic and friendly and absolutely already in love with Sebastian, if his gaze is any indication.

His gaze which is all but level with Sebastian's. Sitting down. Adam does not want to think about the height similarity were they to both stand up.

He's just so _enormous_.

"I don't know where we'll put him," Adam finally admits. "If you'll recall, our apartment is little more than a slightly oversized closet with a bathroom attached. Fitz already seems to take up enough room and he's just a Yorkie."

"Fitz has the personality of _ten_ Yorkies, and that's why you think he's so big. Roger here is quiet, it says so on his card." Sebastian buries his face in the dog's neck and makes noises that sound suspiciously akin to baby talk. "Aren't you, Roger, yes you are a good quiet boy aren't you."

"Roger?" He feels his eyebrow go right up and he can't help it. _Roger_ is not a name he would have chosen for this dog. It's so...normal. At least compared to Sir Roderick FitzHugh, Mighty Scourge of Yorkshire.

No, no, it is definitely absurdly normal no matter what it's compared to. _Roger_? For  _this_ dog?

And Adam is not even going to go near how he's clearly failed to educate Sebastian on all the, er, _finer_ nuances of British slang. _Ahem_.

"You named Fitz, I'm naming this one," comes the muffled declaration and, fine, subject closed and dismissed.

But Adam still isn't entirely sold. "Sebastian, that dog is going to get white fur everywhere," he protests, somewhat lamely. It's a feeble argument and he knows it.

"Lint rollers are a purchasable commodity," is the factual rejoinder as Sebastian emerges from Roger's cuddly neck. Adam notes without surprise that his boyfriend is covered in white fur from the neck up. He looks like Albert Einstein.  

And he very, very clearly doesn't care.

Observing Sebastian's blissful delight, Adam is aware that he's lost this battle, that he'd lost it before it had even begun. Roger could have been an orangutan and he'd still have assented to the adoption. A happy Sebastian is Adam's favorite Sebastian; this Sebastian is very, very happy indeed.

"I don't think Roger is going to fit in Fitz's kennel for the trip home," Adam says, resigned but not upset. They're going to have to make so many adjustments...

...but it's all worth it when Sebastian bounds to his feet and gives Adam a long, uncommonly hairy kiss. "Merry Christmas, babe."

Adam beams and resists the urge to immediately wipe the fur off of his face. "Merry Christmas, darling."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (slightly early) Christmas to all of my lovely 'Stages' readers! Yes, this is canon within the 'verse, and serves as both gift to you and a bridge to the upcoming sequel. Thank you all for being very wonderful.


End file.
